


Pidä kiinni (älä irrota koskaan)

by Punajuuri



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punajuuri/pseuds/Punajuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hän pelastaisi sen idiootin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pidä kiinni (älä irrota koskaan)

**Author's Note:**

> Jotain muuta kuin raapaleita, jei! 
> 
> Päätin käyttää poikien spekuloituja nimiä (Rauski=Justus, Zappis=Joonatan). Joonatan on valitettavasti paljastanut salaisuutensa väärälle henkilölle. 
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista poikia tai tee tällä rahaa. Tarina on fiktiivinen.

”Nouse ylös, Joonatan”, Ville totesi ja nykäisi otteessaan olevaa nahkaista remmiä rajusti ylöspäin. Toinen pää oli kiinni Joonatanin kaulassa olevassa paksussa pannassa. Kului muutama hassu sekunti, mutta Villen mielestä nuorempi mies oli liian hidas ja kipeä potkut tähdättiin Joonatanin kylkeen. Nuorempi oli onnistunut puremaan itseään poskeen ja yskäisyjen mukana lattialle päätyi verensekaista sylkeä.  
”Kaltaisesi saastaiset koirat tottelevat yleensä nopeammin”, mustahiuksinen totesi ja nykäisi hihnaa uudestaan.  
Refleksinomaisesti Joonatan yritti vetää henkeä, mutta päätyi vain ääntelemään tukahtuneesti ja tuhlaamaan arvokasta happea. Hänen näkökentässä vilisi jo mustia pisteitä. Kuristus ei ollut ollut jatkuvaa, mutta pätkissäkin aiheutti happivajetta.  
”Saat nukkua ensi yön ulkona kopissasi”, Ville totesi ja hölläsi hieman otettaan, jotta nuorempi saisi edes vähän ilmaa. Tosin, Joonatanin kaltaiset olennot eivät ansainneet elää.  
  
Joonatan tarttui hihnaan käsillään ja yritti ottaa siitä hieman tukea ja samalla helpottaa yhä läsnä olevaa painetta kurkullaan. Villen ote oli kuitenkin niin vahva, että hän arveli sen kestävän hänen painonsa.  
”Tuhma koira!” vanhempi mies kuitenkin totesi tiukasti ja laski kättään yllättäen alemmas. Eleen seurauksena tukipilari lähti ja Joonatan kaatui takaisin lattialle päänsä lattiaan lyöden.  
”A-anteeksi”, nuorempi sopersi ja jatkoi epätoivoista ylösnousuaan. Jalat tuntuivat huterilta.  
  
”Liian hidas.” Uusi potku.  
  
***  
  
”Ei kai se oikeesti laittanu sua nukkuu ulkona?” Justus kysyi puhdistaessaan haavaa Joonatanin ohimosta. Toinen oli ensin tivannut kävelleensä puuta päin. Hän ei edes halunnut tietää paljonko verta haavasta oli tullut, sillä se oli melko syvä. Justus tiesi, että se olisi luultavammin tarvinnut lääkärikäynnin ja liimauksen, mutta nuorempaa oli turha yrittää saada ensiapuun.  
”Laitto…” Joonatan vastasi ja työnsi toisen kädet pois kasvoiltaan. Justuksen sisällä kiehahti ja hän tunsi suunnatonta vihaa sanojen johdosta. Oli ehkä onni, että nuorempi oli työntänyt nyrkkiin puristuneet kädet kauemmas.  
”Kai tiiät, et tuo ei voi jatkuu?” vanhempi kysyi hampaitaan kiristellen.  
”Miksei? Ei siinä oo mitää väärää, oon vaa eläin”, Joonatan sanoi ja katseli lattiaa teräksensinisillä silmillään. Samoilla silmillä, jotka olivat Justuksesta niin kauniit.  
”Ei eläimiikää saa satuttaa”, vanhempi tiuskaisi ja korotti ääntään hieman.  
”Ehkä niin, mut ne eläimet ei pysty muuttaa muotoo”, Joonatan mumisi ja vilkaisi toista nopeasti.  
”Onks Ville oikeuttanu tekonsa tolla perusteella? Sairasta”, Justus ärähti ja elehti käsillään kiivaasti. Vaaleahiuksinen olisi aikoja sitten jo soittanut poliisille, jos olisi voinut taata Joonatanin turvallisuuden.  
”Hei… anna olla, mä pärjään kyllä”, nuorempi sanoi ja nousi ylös pienesti hymyillen.  
  
Justus näki, ettei hymy ollut aito.  
  
***  
  
”Tietääkö joku meistä?” Ville kysyi silittäessään Joonatanin hiuksia rauhallisesti. Nuorukainen kuitenkin tiesi paremmin, rauhallisuus oli häilyväistä toisen kanssa.  
”Ei”, Joonatan vastasi.  
”Et ole edes kertonut kämppiksellesi?” vanhempi kysyi kevyesti.  
”En”, vaaleahiuksinen vastasi jälleen lyhyesti. Hän ei saanut puhua ilman suoraa puhuttelua.  
”Miksi sitten saan välillä viestejä, jotka käskevät jättämään kaltaisesi elukan rauhaan?” Ville kysyi ja tunsi nuoremman jännittyvän kauttaaltaan.  
”Väitätkö, ettet tiedä viesteistä?” Joonatan nyökkäsi varovaisesti.  
”Väärä vastaus”, Ville vain totesi ja tarttui vaaleista hiuksista teräsotteella.  
  
***  
  
”Justus… jos sä lähetät Villelle viestejä, ni älä enää”, Joonatan pyysi yllättäen, kun he söivät iltapalaa. Vanhempi meinasi tukehtua leipäänsä.  
”Senkö takia susta ei kuulunu parii päivää ja näytät katujyrää törmänneeltä?” Justus kysyi epäuskoisena ja työnsi lautasensa sivuun. Joonatan vain nyökkäsi.  
”Tiiät, etten voi antaa sen paskiaisen pahoinpidellä sua?” vanhempi sanoi tiukasti ja yritti hakea Joonatanin katsetta omaansa. Oli surullista, miten toinen ei enää katsonut päin puhuessaan. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko nuorempi huomannut sitä itse.  
”Mitä se sua liikuttaa? Ei ole sun asias huolehtii musta”, Joonatan sanoi ja nousi ylös.  
”Mä oon sun ystäväs ja kämppikses! Siin on jo asiaa kerraksee”, Justus tiuskaisi. Hiljaisuus laskeutui ja rikkoutui vasta, kun Joonatan otti askeleita eteistä kohden.  
”Mihin meet?” vanhempi kysyi ja lähti seuraamaan toista.  
”Ulos”, tuli lyhyt vastaus.  
”Tuuthan yöks kotii?” Justus kysyi.  
”En mä tiiä onko mulla kotia”, Joonatan totesi surullisena ja lähti.  
  
***  
  
”Hätäkeskus, miten voin auttaa?” rauhallinen naisääni vastasi ja Justus sulki silmänsä. Hän tekisi oikein. Tämä olisi täysin oikein. Hän pelastaisi sen idiootin.  
”Kaveriani pahoinpidellään.”  
”Odottakaa hetki, niin yhdistän poliisille”, nainen jatkoi ja parin sekunnin päästä linjan toisesta päästä kuului poliisin ääni. Justus kertoi mistä oli kyse, hän kertoisi aivan kaiken.  
  
***  
  
”Voit nukkua siinä”, Ville totesi tylysti ja heitti ohuen viltin vetävään nurkkaan.  
”Kiitos”, Joonatan vastasi ja painoi päänsä. Iso käsi silitti hetken hänen päätään.  
”Tajusit viimein, että kämppiksesi on sinulle pahasta. Hyvä koira”, vanhempi totesi ja jätti Joonatanin yksin.  
  
***  
  
”Oliko sun pakko soittaa poliisille!?” Joonatan sihisi hampaidensa välistä. Justus seisoi tyynenä ystävänsä edessä. Onneksi he olivat yhä sairaalalla, niin toinen ei voinut riehua niin paljoa. Lisäksi vanhempi ei halunnut tietää, paljonko rauhoittavienlääkkeiden jämiä Joonatanin veressä kiersi sillä hetkellä.  
”Kaikki oli okei! Sain ansioni mukaan, ei siinä ollu mitää väärää!” nuorempi jatkoi meukkaamistaan ja pamautti nyrkkinsä viereiseen seinään. Siihen taisi jäädä lommo rauhoittavista huolimatta. Kaksikosta lyhempi sulki silmänsä.  
”Eikö sulla oo mitää sanottavaa?!” Joonatan tiuskaisi.  
”Pelastin sut. Oli vaa ajan kysymys millo tapahtuis jotai pahempaa”, Justus sanoi ja katsoi toisen kasvoja, joilla heijasteli sekavia tunteita.  
”Pelastit? Helvetti, sun takias jouduin käymään läpi ties mitä testejä ja karanteeneja, koska ne sai tietää, et oon puoliks susi! Miten se on muka pelastamista?!” nuorempi ärjäisi ja meni lähemmäs Justusta.  
”Nyt oot vapaa! Ville on vankilassa hyvän aikaa ja maksaa tekoaan sulle takaisin!” vanhempi korotti ääntään ja yllättäen sai toisen perääntymään.  
”Ei sillä oo merkitystä… en tarvinnu sitä… Mä… mä oon täysin okei”, ihmissusi yritti vakuuttaa, Justuksen mielestä enemmän itseään kuin häntä.  
”Joonatan…” vanhempi kutsui pehmeästi ja näki toisen jännittyvän kireämmäksi kuin viulunkieli. Toipuminen ei tulisi olemaan helppoa.  
”Rauhotu jooko, sä et oo kunnossa. Jäädää vielä yöksi tänne”, Justus sanoi ja lähestyi toista varovaisesti. Lääkärit olivat kehottaneet välttämään äkkinäisiä liikkeitä ja kaikkia stressitekijöitä, jotka voisivat nostattaa Joonatanin luontaisia vaistoja selvitä. Oli kaikkien onni, että huone oli syrjäinen, joten äänet eivät olleet kuuluneet pitkälle.  
  
***  
  
”Justus… anteeks. En olis saanu huutaa sulle”, Joonatan sanoi hiljaa. Hän oli viikko sitten päässyt sairaalasta ja tapahtumien pöly oli pikkuhiljaa laskeutunut. Nuorukainen tiedosti, että oli stressireaktiona käyttäytynyt aggressiivisesti kaikkia kohtaan. Justus oli monien muiden kanssa yrittänyt rauhoitella häntä sanoin ennen kuin annettiin lääkkeitä. Häirintä pidettiin minimissä.  
”Ei oo mitään anteeksipyydettävää, sulla ainakaan”, Justus vastasi ja hymyili hieman. Hän oli jo pyytänyt anteeksi sitä, että oli kertonut poliiseille toisen ihmissusi-geenistä. Ehkä he olisivat selvinneet ilman sitä tietoa, mutta sitten taas, Ville oli möläyttänyt sen äkkiä vastustellessaan. Jos Justus ei olisi kertonut, poliisit olisivat luultavammin käyneet Joonataninkin kimppuun. Kaiken päälle oli ollut hänellekin rankkaa seurata Joonatanin toipumista shokista ja pahimmista traumaoireista.  
”Olisin voinu satuttaa ketä tahansa...” nuorempi sanoi katsellessaan varpaitaan.  
”Et kuitenkaan satuttanu, joten kaikki on hyvin”, Justus totesi hymyillen yhä. Pääsääntöisesti toinen oli ollut sidottuna sänkyyn, mutta vahvan kankaan kanssa. Nahka oli aiheuttanut mekkalan.  
”Aggressiiviset eläimet lopetetaan…” pidempi sanoi ja nosti katsettaan hieman.  
Vanhempi tiesi heti, mitä toisen päässä liikkui. Hitaasti hän meni ihan toisen lähelle ja äkkiliikkeitä varoen tarttui Joonatanin kasvoihin. Varoen hän kohotti toisen kasvoja ja kalasti sinisen katseen omiin silmiinsä.  
”Valitettavasti, mut sä et oo eläin”, Justus sanoi päättäväisesti ja silitti peukaloillaan Joonatanin poskipäitä.


End file.
